Just Fly
by mnmdancin12
Summary: This is the story of Flare, Emmie, Eli, and maybe even Daemon coliding with the origionals, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Total. I own the cover
1. Character Info

**AN: Hey guys! I think I might make a new story…**

**But I have to show you guys the characters, first. (:**

**There's only a couple of new characters, so don't be freaked out XD- plus, Max, Fang, and Iggy are 15, Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 8, and Angel is 7.**

Name: Flash (because of her super-speed- you can't see her if she uses it, pretty much)

Age: 14

Appearance:

-Hair: She has shoulder length, layered, white blonde hair mixed with dirty blonde, light brown, red, auburn, and dark brown.

-Eyes: They're a gray/blue with a tint of green.

-Skin: She has fair skin

-Close-Up Features: She has freckles that just graze her nose.

-Wings: She has white wings with brown, gold, and black speckles.

Place in Flock: She is the leader of her "Flock"

Siblings: Her blood siblings are The Gasman 'Gazzy' and Angel. The rest of her Flock are her non-related family.

Personality: Her favorite colors are dark blue, black, and red, she's a tomboy, hates pink, is protective, a loner, and can sometimes have anger issues. At one moment she can be fun and loud, but the next she can be quiet and sad. She doesn't like to show too much emotion, but sometimes she has to.

Powers: She has super-speed (in the air and on the ground), has super-strength, invisibility, and shape-shifting.

Mutation: 2% Bird and 98% Human

Romance: The new boy that she met in Max's Flock, Eli.

Other: Nope

* * *

Name: Elijah

Nickname(s): Eli

Age: 14

Appearance:

-Hair: He has side-swept, jet black, hair with a red streak down his bangs.

-Eyes: He has dark brown- almost black- eyes

-Skin: He has olive toned skin

-Close-Up Features: He has a dimple on his left cheek.

-Wings: Jet black wings with red tints at the bottom.

Place in the Flock: maybe 4th in Command for Max's flock

Siblings: His only blood sibling is Fang. The rest of the flock is kind of his family.

Personality: He's sweet, kind, and his favorite colors are black and red. He may seem emo and goth, but he HATES when people call him and Fang that. He loves music and likes to be alone. Would do ANYTHING for the one he loves

Powers: He can become invisible, is venomous, and can control objects.

Mutation: 1% Snake, 2% Bird, 97% Human

Romance: The girl that leads her own flock (a.k.a. Flash)

Other: HELL NO, SISTA! XD (sorry, I REALLY wanted to do that XD

* * *

Name: Emilia

Nickname(s): Emmie

Age: 13

Apperance:

-Hair: She has long, wavy, dark brown hair that goes to her mid-back

-Eyes: They're a pretty violet color- very unusual, but very attractive.

-Skin: She has tan skin- she's kind of Mexican

-Close-Up Features: Nothing, really

-Wings: They're a chocolate brown color with violet around the edges

Place in the Flock: She's just in Flash's flock

Siblings: No one except for the rest of the Flock

Personality: She is a TRUE girly girl, but is shy. She doesn't really talk much, but when she does- it's usually important or live-saving. She's a nature lover and LOVES little kids. She likes to make friends and be herself. Her favorite colors are a forest green and a soft purple

Powers: She can talk to animals and see the future

Mutation: 2% Bird and 98% Human

Romance: She doesn't really do that great around boys- but she has a TINY crush on Gazzy (:

Other: She could be VERY good friends with Nudge

**So- on Flash's flock is:**

**Flash**

**Emmie**

**Gazzy**

**Angel**

**Total**

**And on Max's Flock is:**

**Max**

**Fang**

**Iggy**

**Eli**

**Nudge**

**So- I hope you guys like it! PLEASE tell me if I should continue or not. I REALLY like the idea, but I'm not gonna type it up if nobody's gonna read it! (:**

**Thanks guys! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	2. This is Us

**AN: Hey guys! So- I'm going to continue! I hope you like it! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride- but I own Eli, Flare, and Emmie.**

Just Fly

Chapter 1: This is Us

Flash's POV

"EWWWWW! GAZZY!" My little sister, Angel screamed.

"Heh heh." Gazzy laughed, "Suckers!"

Yup.

This is my totally screwed up family.

Let me quick introduce you to my…special…family.

Angel is the youngest who is 7-and also my blood related sister- with golden blonde curly hair that goes down right above her shoulders. Her hair also goes around her head in a…uh…halo. But don't be fooled by her looks. She also has big, ocean blue eyes and fair skin. Her wings are-

Oh yeah- did I mention…

We have wings?

I didn't? Well- now you know.

Anyways, Angel's wings are pure white- like angel wings, pretty much. Her powers are she can read/control minds, breathe underwater, and talk to fish. There might be some other crap that I don't know about but-

'Flash! The c word is a naughty word!' Angel's sweet voice echoed through my mind.

I rolled my eyes and thought back, 'Yeah, yeah, yeah…'

The next youngest is my OTHER blood related sibling, The Gasman 'Gazzy'. He looks like Angel's twin, but he's 9 (**AN: Sorry if I confused you guys on the character things- I meant to say that he was 9, but I accidentally put 8. Sorry!**)- he has the same golden blonde hair- except it's spiky, NOT curly- big ocean blue eyes, and fair skin. His wings are a light tanish color and his powers are that he can mimic voices and he has a…uh…atomic fart.

The next of our little Flock is Emilia- but we call her Emmie. She's not blood-related, but I still care about her none-the-less. She's 13 with long, wavy, dark brown hair that goes down to her mid-back, Mexican colored skin, and beautiful violet colored eyes. Her wings are a chocolate brown color with violet- the same violet as her eyes- around the edges. Her powers are she can talk to animals and she can see the future.

Angel's dog that she found when we were at the School, Total, is a Black Scottie. He has blackish brown wings and he can talk. He doesn't have any powers, but he can sure talk A LOT.

Then last but not least, me. I'm Flash and I'm 14. I have white blonde hair mixed with light brown, dark brown, auburn, dirty blonde, and red that is in layers and goes down just past my shoulders. My eyes are a grayish blue mixed with a tiny bit of green. I have fair skin and freckles that just graze my nose. My wings are white with black, brown, and gold speckles. My powers are that I have super-speed, super-strength, invisibility, and I can shape-shift.

We're all 2% Bird and 98% Human, just so you know.

Right now we're flying to Arizona, but all of the sudden, I heard Emmie say, "Uh…Flash? I just had a vision."

I stopped in mid-flight- almost forgetting to flap.

"What was it about, Em?" I asked slowly.

"It was about Erasers. It's gonna happen in about a couple of minutes." she said quietly.

"Ok- thanks." I said.

She nodded.

We all waited until I saw Erasers flying towards us.

"Guys! All of you land- I'll take care of them." I said, my voice quivering.

There were about 20 Erasers- I couldn't fight ALL of them off!

I didn't have to- one Eraser had a gun and shot my wing.

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked the first REAL chapter! (:**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	3. The Hot Girl With Wings?

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for everyone that reviewed so far! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride- but I own all of the new characters**

Just Fly

Chapter 2: The Hot Girl With Wings…?

Eli's POV

I woke up to the sound of Iggy slapping a hand on Nudge's mouth and screaming, "I might be blind, but that doesn't mean that you should make me DEAF too!"

Yup. This is Max's Flock.

And we all have wings.

I'll quick introduce you to all of us.

Maximum 'Max' Ride is 15 with dirty blonde hair that goes just past her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and fair skin. Her wings are white with brown at the top. Her powers are super-speed and the voice in her head that she calls, 'annoying little bitch'.

NEVER get that lil' diva mad.

Then there's Fang- my big blood-related brother. He's 15 also, and Max's boyfriend. He has jet black hair that goes into his onyx eyes, and olive toned skin. His wings are just black, but they look like a purplish color in the sunlight. (heh heh- I sometimes mess around with him with Iggy and call him Edward Cullens) His powers are that he can become invisible if he's not paying attention (like when me and Iggy mess with him and call him Edward Cullens).

Then there's one of my best friends, Iggy. He's 15, also, and blind. He has strawberry blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. His wings are a tanish color and his powers are he can build bombs (we don't thnk that's a power, but oh well), he can feel colors, and can see when the landskape is white.

Next is Nudge, who's 12. She has dark brown, curly hair that goes down to where her arm starts, mocha colored skin, and big dark brown eyes. Her wings are a toffe brown and her powers are to talk REALLY FAST and say everything in one breath (but I don't think none of us really think that's a power either…) and she can bring metals towards her, like a big magnet.

Then last but not least- me. I'm Elijah, but call me Eli. I'm 14 with Fang's jet black hair- but with a red streak in my bangs-, onyx eyes, and olive skin. My wings are black with red tints at the bottom and my powers are I can become invisible- like Fang-, I'm venomous (I'm 1% Snake, 2% Bird, and 97% human while the others are 2% Bird and 98% Human), and I can control objects with my mind.

We were at Max's mom's house, Dr. Martinez, when we heard some kids yelling.

Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and I went outside and saw 4 kids and a dog with wings.

Wait a minute- WITH WINGS?

We all ran over to them and saw that the oldest girl's wing was shot and we saw Erasers flying away.

I hope the girl is my age…

'Cause she's cute.

Wait…did I just say that?

Uh…anyways…she was wearing something that Max would probably wear- boot cut jeans, a graphic t-shirt, a gray hoodie, and some black converse. (**AN: Outfit's on my profile!**)

Now the hoodie was kinda bloody, but…

Then there was another girl with Mexican colored skin was wearing a heart t-shirt, a pink skirt, brown boots, and bangles.

Then there were the two last kids that looked like twins, the boy was wearing a purplish t-shirt, cargo shorts, and some nikes, while the girl was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and some white sandles.

The dog was just a Black Scottie, I think…

When we got close enough, the littlest girl whispered something in the older girl's ear and she looked at us and quickly snapped her wings in.

But I heard her whimper.

She stood up.

'Wow,' I thought, 'She's a fighter'

"What did you see?" she growled.

Ooh…fiesty…sexy.

Uh…forget I said that.

"We saw you're wings." Nudge blurted.

"Yeah- what'd you do?" Max asked.

"Um…you guys wouldn't know." the girl said.

"Yeah we would! We have wings too-" Nudge said, until Iggy slapped her hand over her mouth.

Oh great, Nudge.

"Oh really? Show me, oh smart one." the girl said.

We all snapped out our wings.

What? Not worth hiding them anymore…

"Ok." the girl sighed, "I'm Flare. This is my blood siblings Angel and Gazzy," 'Flare' pointed to the blonde little kids, "And this is Emmie and Total."

"Cool. I'm Max and this is Fang, Fang's brother Eli, Iggy, and Nudge." Max said.

Flare winced again.

"So- what DID happen?" Nudge asked.

"Uh…" Flare started.

"Well- you guys should know what Erasers are- so, one Eraser shot her with a gun in the wing." the little girl, Angel, said.

We all nodded.

"Well- you can come in, my mom's a vet." she said.

Flare's eyes went wide.

Angel looked at her and Flare nodded.

"Huh?" Nudge asked, noticing their face conversation.

"Well- you guys know how some of us have powers at the School? Well…Angel can read/control minds- so she can talk to us with communicating with us through our heads. We've got other powers, but we'll tell you that once we're done with my sister." the little boy, Gazzy said.

We all nodded again and went inside.

**AN: Hey guys! I know this chapter might be boring, but I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting. (:**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	4. Her Sweet Lullaby

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride- but I own all new characters- or the Lullaby lyrics**

Just Fly

Chapter 3: Her Sweet Lullaby

Flare's POV

Once we explained all of our powers and introduced ourselves more, I was interested in the boy Eli.

But, before I got to do anything, Angel, Gazzy, and Emmie came in- Total at Angel's heels.

"Hey, Flare? Can you still sing?" Angel asked.

I usually didn't sing for ANYONE except for my little flock, but I decided that nobody could really hear me, anyways.

"Ok- what song do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oooh! I want you to sing that one song that you sang the first night out of the School." Angel said, smiling.

I nodded and got my voice ready as Angel, Gazzy, and Emmie sat at my feet by the bed I was in.

* * *

Eli's POV

I was walking past Flare's bedroom when I heard a lulling voice.

I looked into Flare's room, and saw her singing to Emmie, Gazzy, and Angel.

I recognized the song right away.

**(AN: This is the only song- it's Rue's Lullaby from the Hunger Games (:**

*_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your eyes_

_And when they open_

_The sun will rise_

_Here it's safe_

_And here's it's warm_

_Here the daises guard you_

_From every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is_

_The place where I love you*_

Angel, Gazzy, and Emmie were half-asleep, but still listening- they kept looking back at Flare, as if she were gone and someone else was singing.

_*Deep in the meadow_

_Hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves_

_A moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes_

_And let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning_

_They'll wash away_

_Here it's safe_

_And here it's warm_

_Here the daises guard_

_You from every harm_

_And here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is_

_The place where I love you*_

She stopped, but Angel grabbed her hand and gave her a look, as if to tell her to finish the song.

Flare nodded, getting the message.

_*Ba-da-da-da-da-da_

_Ba-da-da-da-da-da_

_Ba-da-da-da-da-da_

_Here is _

_The place where I love you_

_Deep in the meadow_

_Hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves_

_A moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes_

_And let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning_

_They'll wash away_

_Here it's safe_

_And here it's warm_

_Here the daises guard_

_You from every harm_

_And here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is_

_The place where I love you*_

Flare kissed Angel's, Gazzy's, and Emmie's head and whispered, "Goodnight."

She layed there for a couple minutes, then fell asleep.

I walked back to my roomand fell asleep.

**AN: This chapter is really sweet. :'(**

**I almost cried…and I'm WRITING IT! XD**

**I still cried for Rue, though :'(**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	5. Take Me Instead

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride- but I own the new characters**

Just Fly

Chapter 4: Take Me Instead

Flare's POV

Since I was all better now, we left Dr. Martinez's house.

But- being a mutant bird kid and all…nothing can go right ALL the time, right?

So we were now face to face with some furry, stinky, and more furry Erasers.

Since we were on the ground, we had our wings in- don't need THAT to happen again.

I pushed the younger one's behind my back- Nudge, Emmie, Gazzy, and Angel.

"What about me!" Iggy asked when Gazzy told him what was going on- even about me pushing him behind my back.

"Not now, Ginger!" I growled.

"I'm not Ginger…!" Iggy groaned.

"What do you want, HAIRY Potter." I said, emphasizing 'Hairy'.

One licked his chops and looked at Angel and Gazzy.

I pushed them farther over to Max.

"No- not them. If anything…" I started and gulped, thinking about what I was gonna say before I finished, "Take me."

"Flare! No!" Angel screamed, but Max held her back.

"Fine then." the Eraser said, grabbing me by my waist and turning me around- tieing my hands together…

Plus, they forced me to open my wings and they tied them together, too.

"Now- good birdy…then we might not have to kill you right away." another Eraser said.

Once the Erasers took to the sky, I mouthed to Max, "Take care of them."

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it's short, but I hope you liked it. (:**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	6. Mr Pretty Boy

**AN: Hey guys! I hope I get some reviews! :D**

**There's a new character, before I give you guys the chapter- here they are:**

**Name: Daemon**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: **

**-Hair: Dirty blonde, side swept**

**-Eyes: Forest green**

**-Skin: Pale**

**-Close-Up Features: Freckles**

**-Wings: Dirty blonde with brown**

**Place in Flock: He seems like a helpless bird-kid- but he really works with the School.**

**Siblings: None**

**Personality: He seems like a kind, funny, and sweet kid, but he's really mean, rude, and evil.**

**Powers: Doesn't have any- other than turning into an Eraser with dirty blonde fur**

**Mutation: 2% Bird, 48% Eraser, 50% Human**

**Romance: he use to be in a relationship with Flare when they were 13, but he ditched her for the School- he puts up the act that he still loves her, too.**

**Other: Nope.**

**Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing- except for the new characters (including Daemon)**

Just Fly

Chapter 5: Mr. Pretty Boy

Eli's POV

It's been at least 1 week since Flare had been taken.

We were flying around when we saw a boy about my age with dirty blonde hair and wings (Hey- this doesn't really phase me anymore)- bleeding from his knee.

"Who the hell is Mr. Pretty Boy over there?" I whispered to Fang.

He shrugged as Max went over to him and started talking to him.

Fang's jaw tightened.

"Oooooohhh…Fangy's gotta girlfriend!" I mocked him.

He punched me, and after that- me and him were tackling each other to the ground.

"Yo yo yo yo! Boys! BOYS!" Max yelled, kicking both of us on our sides as we groaned on the ground.

"Daemon here said he knows where Flare is!" Max said, motioning to the boy.

I slitted my eyes and asked him, "How do you know FLARE."

"I use to be her boyfriend- we never actually broke up." he said, smiling at me- as if knowing that I DO like her.

'You like Flare!' I heard Angel's voice echo through my head.

I glared at her and said, 'Yeah- what of it?'

I heard her giggle to herself and turn around to talk to Nudge and Emmie.

I sighed and said, "So…where is she?"

* * *

Flare's POV

They dragged me into a room with a barrel with freezing water in it for the 10th time today.

You see- they had a NEW test for the mutants, here. It was to dump their heads in cold water to see if they could grow gills- and to see their reactions.

A joy, isn't it?

So- they dumped my head in the water as I flinched- it didn't really bother me, anymore.

All the sudden, I didn't feel anybody's arms on my shoulders.

I got out and saw Daemon with Max, Fang, Eli, Iggy, Nudge, Emmie, Gazzy, Angel, and Total.

My eyes went wide.

You see- Daemon was my boyfriend when we were in the School- but he left me to be free with the Erasers.

He came over to me and put his arms around me.

I thought I saw Eli flinch, but I think I imaged it.

I turned around and pushed Daemon off of me.

"Get away, Daemon." I growled.

"Come on, babe." he said.

I kicked him and watched as he fell to the ground.

"Do NOT call me babe." I growled.

"Flare! I thought he was your boyfriend!" Nudge questioned.

"Hell no! Not anymore! He use to be- but he just LEFT me. To be with the ERASERS." I said, kicking him one more time for good measure.

"Well then let's GO!" Angel screamed, running for the door.

"I WILL GET YOU BACK, FLARE! YOU CAN BET ON IT!" I heard Daemon yell from the room as we lifted off from the roof.

I heard the alarms go off as we flew.

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I hope at least SOMEBODY is still reading this story!**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	7. I No Longer Walk Alone

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of 'Just Fly'!**

**And I just noticed, that I keep calling Flash FLARE…so…I'm going to just have her name be Flare. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics, songs, or Maximum Ride- but I do own all of the new characters.**

Just Fly

Chapter 6: I No Longer Walk Alone

Flare's POV

Once we were done flying and we set up camp- I went to go get some firewood.

"Why doesn't ELI come with you?" Fang said, looking at Eli.

Before Eli could say anything, I just said, "Sorry. I just wanna walk alone."

I walked out into the forest- far enough away that nobody could hear me…but close enough that I could still see everybody.

I came up to a REALLY tall tree, so I climbed it.

Once I got to the top, I started singing the first song that popped into my head.

You see- sometimes…I just like singing to calm me down. Or, just for fun.

**(AN: This song is one of my favorites- 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. (:**

_*I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I've ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a-_

_My shadow's_

_The only thing that walks beside me_

_My shadow's_

_Heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I_

_Wish someone out there will find me_

'_Till then I walk alone*_

I stopped because I thought it was enough for tonight.

I flew down silently, but I senced someone here.

I quick got out my extra knife that I kept in my belt- just in case if someone was following me.

I threw it at the bush I heard a russtle at- and I heard an, "Ow!"

I went over there, just to see none-other than Eli.

"What the f*** are you doing here? Wait…what'd ya hear- tell me you emo goth bunny!" I said, getting mad, then confused, then mad again.

He only pointed to his leg that had my knife in it.

I gasped, but asked him slowly…and kinda blushed, "Can you…uh…take off your shirt for me to wrap around it?"

"Why don't you- I mean…sure." he started, but I started blushing like crazy.

He…he…he liked me?

Woah woah woah…Flare of the Flock does NOT blush…and or fall in LOVE!

He took off his shirt and I swear I started drooling.

So THAT'S what a REAL man's/boy's chest looks like…

HE HAD A F***** 6 PACK!

Before I started REALLY drooling, he shoved his shirt as me and said, "So…you like?"

I snapped out of it and growled at him, putting the shirt around his leg and I got up.

"Will you be able to walk?" I asked, hoping he would be so I could carry him…

UGH! Did I get bitten by a love bug or something…?

And did I eat butterflies sometime today?

"Uh…I don't think so…" he replied.

I blushed a little, but rolled my eyes, picking him up.

I started walking.

"Isn't the BOY suppose to be carring the GIRL to safety- NOT the other way around?" I asked, lifting off into the sky- so that I could get to the rest of the ground faster.

"Well- it's pretty hot…I mean…I-it's pretty cool the o-other way around…" he said, stuttering a couple of times.

I smirked, but blushed at the same time.

I saw the rest of the group and landed softly.

"Flare- whaddya do THIS time? Every time a boy even TRIES to follow you, every time they either get stabbed or knocked out." Gazzy groaned.

Everybody laughed as I explained what happened.

I looked over by Fang and said, "Sorry about your bro…"

"Nah- he'll live." he said, as Eli just said, "Hey!"

We all laughed again…

And I think EVERYBODY was feeling at home…

**AN: So- I hoped you liked! (:**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	8. Sparks Fly

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter of 'Just Fly'! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I own Flare, Eli, Emmie, and Daemon.**

Just Fly

Chapter 7: Sparks Fly

Flare's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back asleep.

We didn't have anybody on watch right now because we all needed to sleep.

I got up and went into the woods for a little walk.

But…I heard singing.

**(AN: Sorry there's so much singing…I just LOVE music! :D This song is 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flats…yeah I listen to some country…SUE ME! XP**

_*I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not _

_Afraid to cry_

_Every once_

_In a while_

_Even though going on with you gone_

_Still upsets me_

_There are days _

_Every now and again_

_I pretend_

_I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you…_

_Is what I was tryin' to do*_

I got closer and noticed that it was Eli.

He had a beautiful voice…but I was wondering why and how he learned to sing.

Plus, I was also wondering why he was out here this late at night…

_*It's hard to deal with the pain of loosing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up_

_Getting dressed_

_Living with_

_This regret_

_But I know_

_If I could do it over_

_I would trade_

_Give away_

_All the words that I saved_

_In my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowin_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do*_

He stopped as I believe he noticed that I was out here.

"It's fine, Flare. I've heard you sing, too. And you're great at it." he said, sighing.

I came out, remembering earlier today when I accidentally threw a knife in his leg.

I smirked as I thought about it and sat down next to him.

I hadn't been paying too much attention to him when I met him…but now that I look at him…he's GORGIOUS.

The way his hair falls perfectly over his deep dark eyes, his perfect olive skin with absolutely NO pimples on his perfect shaped face.

Oh my gawd, I'm turning into a love-sick puppy!

"So…what are you doing out here?" I asked, shaking my head from the thoughts running through my head like a train off a track.

"I could be asking you the same thing, but I think I know why." he replied, smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're a beautiful singer too, you know." I whispered, looking into his eyes that looked like a dark blue or a violet in the moonlight.

My hand touched his and I felt electricity flow through me.

We put our hands farther apart and he said nervously, "Uh…we should probably get back."

"Yeah." I replied.

As we walked, I felt this flutter in my stomach…

Once we got back and I layed back down, I thought, 'So…is this what love feels like?'

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! (:**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	9. Sweet Dreams

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride- but I own all of the new characters.**

Just Fly

Chapter 8: Sweet Dreams

Eli's POV

I woke up to soft breathing…that wasn't mine.

I opened my eyes and looked down.

It was my dream.

Flare was in my arms, her head on my chest.

I smirked as I fell asleep again, without questioning what happened and how she got over here.

* * *

Flare's POV

I woke up to a heartbeat that wasn't mine.

I opened my eyes and looked up.

I saw Eli's soft and peaceful face smirking in his sleep- his arms around my waist and my head on his chest.

My memory came to me, and I remembered how I just plopped down anywhere on the ground- without noticing that I was in ELI'S spot…

Well…it's not like I'M complaining! :D

I fell back asleep in his strong arms.

I felt at home.

* * *

I woke up to giggling.

I slitted my eyes and noticed that I was still in Eli's arms…

With Emmie, Nudge, and Angel over us.

"Whadda ya squirts want…" I asked, smirking at Angel.

"Are you and Eli dating? OMG CAN I PLAN YOU'RE WEDDING! I can't believe that I can talk this much but Emmie is just like me and she doesn't even TALK! SHE'S A FANG! Do you like spoons? I like Nandos because Niall likes them! 3 I LOVE ONE DIRECTION! At least Emmie likes them too, and Angel likes Liam. Emmie likes Zayn- probably because he's pretty quiet, too. But I don't think that me and Naill would work out because he lives awile away and I kinda don't like guys with accents…I like guys that fart. OMG I JUST SAID WHO I LIKE! But how can you NOT like Gazzy? He's just so ho-" Nudge said pretty much all in one breath as Emmie smacked her hand over her mouth.

"Thanks, Em." Angel said as Emmie just nodded, smiling.

"We were wondering if you and Eli were dating." Angel asked, as she looked at Eli- who sat up already.

"No- we're not…" I said, silently thinking, 'Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES PLEASE!'

'So you DO like him! He likes you back, you know.' Angel said in my mind.

I rolled my eyes at her and got up to get ready to go- 'Cause we'd probably have to leave soon, anyways.

**AN: I hope you guys liked! Sorry it's shorter than usual, but I'm tired. **

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	10. Angel Down

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, sadly. But I DO own the new characters- Flare, Eli, Daemon, and Emmie.**

Just Fly

Chapter 9: Angel Down

Flare's POV

We're now flying, but Angel entered my mind.

'Flare?' she asked.

'Yes, sweetie?' I replied.

'Emmie said that an Eraser's gonna throw a knife over our heads in about a couple seconds…' she said.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled to everyone, going right on top of Nudge, Emmie, Gazzy, and Angel.

The knive grazed my back, but I ignored it.

'Pain is just a message, Flare- it's just a message.' I told myself, forcing myself to sit up- while still flapping.

I snapped my head towards about 10 Erasers coming towards us.

One laughed and said, motioning to me, "I think you should sit this one out, blondie. You're already hurt."

I touched my back and brought my hand back- with just a little bit of blood.

"I've had worse- and it's Flare. Say it with me- F-L-A-R-E." I growled, sarcastically.

"Quit talking- let's fight." I said, taking 3 Erasers at a time.

In the middle of fighting, all three surrounded me and they started throwing knives at me at the same time.

"What the f***?" I yelled as they didn't hit me, they just made scratches everywhere.

Once they saw I wasn't going down, even with all of these scratches, they left me.

I saw an Eraser about to scratch Angel in the stomach that would probably make her die.

I forgot to tell you- we were on the ground now.

I went in front of Angel as the claws went into my skin- probably by my ribs.

I let out a yell and I fell to the ground with a 'thump'.

* * *

Angel's POV

"Flare!" I yelled, seeing that Flare had just saved my life…but she was hurt.

Tears were running down my face now.

"Angel…" she said, groaning.

"Don't leave me…please…you're my only sister." I said, sobbing. (**AN: If you guys have ever seen Naruto, you guys might notice the similarities in here to one of the parts in Naruto.)**

I heard Flare's breathing slow down…this wasn't good.

"GUYS!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

The Erasers were gone now and everyone was running over to me.

"Flare's hurt! Her breathing's slowed down…" I said, gulping.

Then we heard her talking.

"I…wanted to stay alive…to be able to find mom…and dad…you'll have to find them…Angel…" she said, her eyes closing.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled, "DON'T LEAVE NO!"

Gazzy held me as I sobbed.

Eli was frozen now.

"E-E-Eli?" I asked, sniffling.

I saw tears run down his face as Fang did something that I didn't think he'd do…he hugged him.

He had whispered something to him.

* * *

Eli's POV

"I bet she'll wake up…she's a fighter." Fang had said to me.

I didn't believe him, as I bent over Flare.

My only love…the only girl I've ever actually LIKED…was gone.

I started sobbing as I hugged her.

I heard a groan.

"You're….heavy…" I heard her voice under me.

My eyes snapped open as we all yelled, "FLARE!"

"God dammit, Flare! You f****** scared the hell outta me!" Angel yelled.

"Angel!" we all yelled.

"What? She's my only sister!" she yelled, hugging Flare as Gaz and Emmie did the same.

"Now that we're done with the hug fest…let's take a rest…" Max said, sitting down, and falling asleep in Fang's arms.

Iggy had somehow bandaged Flare up.

Me and her were on watch now.

"Flare I-" I started, but she slammed her lips onto mine.

Our lips moved in sync as her hands went into my hair as mine snaked around her waist.

Once we were apart, our foreheads together.

I had now noticed…I loved her.

A lot.

"Eli…" she whispered.

"Yeah…" I asked.

"Do you love me…?" she questioned.

"Yes…a lot." I told her.

"Me too." she said, smiling up at me.

"I have a question." I said, after we kissed again.

"Yeah." she said- we were now laying down.

She was tracing my 6-pack.

Oh yeah- I have one ;)

Anyways, I asked, "Are we now…uh…boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She kissed me again and said, "What do you think, moron?"

We both smirked as she layed her head on my chest.

I kissed her head and said, "I'll take the watch."

"But-" she started but I gave her a look.

She nodded as I heard her breath slow down as I had my arms around her waist.

I heard Fang wake up across from us and he came over to me.

"You got the lady now, huh?" he asked sitting next to me.

I blushed as I nodded, looking down at her peaceful face.

"Ya know, you guys make a pretty good couple." he said to me.

I shrugged.

"I'll have the watch now…you go dream about Flare now." he mocked me.

I rolled my eyes as I closed my eyes- listening to Flare's breathing to make me fall asleep.

**AN: Hey guys! I'm bored right now, so I'll probably make another chapter right away… ;)**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	11. What Makes You Beautiful

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter already!**

**Sorry if there's too much lovey dovey stuff in here…**

**And if some of you are wondering, this story is mostly based on Flare- not Max and Fang.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride- just the new characters. I also don't own any lyrics or songs featured.**

Just Fly

Chapter 10: What Makes You Beautiful

Flare's POV

I woke up in the same position that I fell asleep in.

I smirked as I kissed Eli.

I think he was pretending to be asleep…but he started kissing back.

I jumped up and said, "AHA! You were just pretending to sleep."

He groaned and said, "Figured it out…huh?"

I smirked as I whacked him one.

I heard giggling AGAIN.

I turned around and saw none other than Nudge, Emmie, and Angel AGAIN.

I rolled my eyes and asked them, "Whaddya want?"

"Are you guys dating NOW?" Nudge asked.

Wow, I think that was the shortest sentence that she's said for as long as I've known her.

Eli came up behind me and put his arms around me.

"Yeah- she's mine." Eli said, kissing me.

"Ewww! Get a room!" Gazzy yelled.

"You're the one that likes Nudge!" Angel yelled out loud.

Nudge blushed so bad that you could see her rosey cheeks on her dark skin.

"You…you…like me?" she asked, looking at Gazzy.

"Ahh…young love!" Iggy yelled.

Max smacked him upside the head saying, "You can't even see it, moron!"

"Yeah, well at least I can COOK." he retorted.

"Hm…good point there, Igs." Fang said, putting his arms around Max.

"Hey!" Max yelled.

Ah…home sweet home.

* * *

Later that day, we found a lake.

"Can we PLEASE go swimming!" Angel yelled.

"We don't have swimming suits, Ang." I said, hoping she wouldn't say what I'm thinking she would say.

"Boys can swim in their undies as well as girls and their bra-" Angel started until I screamed, "NO! DON'T SAY THAT HORRIBLE WORD!"

Everyone looked at me weird.

"Angel…" I growled.

"Oh! Uh…you see, Flare hates going swimming that way because she doesn't like bikinis…and that's pretty much the same thing…SO MAN UP!" Angel yelled at me.

I glared at her, putting my arms around my chest area.

"I'd like to see you in a bra." Eli whispered in my ear as I had a blank face as I smacked him.

"Nice try, Elijah." I said, using his full name.

"So…we gonna swim or not?" Nudge asked Max.

Max rolled her eyes and said, "Sure."

For some reason, Angel had a bra on…

I don't wanna know.

Everybody had gotten in except for me and Max.

"Come on, Max- Flare, just get in." Iggy complained.

"NO!" We said, crossing our arms over our chests.

"Fine then- then you two wouldn't mind if me, Emmie, and Angel would actually get you two bikinis." Nudge said, smiling evilly.

Me and Max looked at each other and I said, "Start strippin', Max."

"I agree." Max said.

We both went behind a tree and took our clothes off.

"Hey! Why don't me and Fang get to see you guys…" Eli said, as I screamed, "SHUT IT ELIJAH."

I noticed that Max was actually pretty skinny.

But me…no.

Max gained the courage to just go out there and jump in while I was still behind the tree.

I was sitting while I saw Eli come by me.

Oh no…

He's gonna think I'm f****** FAT! :'(

* * *

Eli's POV

I went to see what was keeping Flare when I saw her.

My jaw dropped.

She had curves in the right places, she was skinny, and she was pretty muscular.

I sat next to her and asked, "Why aren't you swimming?"

She looked at me and she said, "I'm fat. I didn't want even YOU seeing me."

"Stop putting yourself down- you're beautiful." I said, putting my arm around her.

She didn't seem too sure of herself so I sang a couple lines of 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction.

I hated that band, but this was the only song I could think of that fit the situation.

*_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make-up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but _

_YOU_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground_

_It ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm lookin' at you_

_And I can't belive_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful*_

She smiled at me and kissed me.

"Thanks, Eli." she said.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For being the greatest boyfriend that I could ever have." she said, looking into my eyes.

"Now- either you're going to go out there…or I throw you in." I suggested.

She stayed put so I picked her up and ran out behind the tree- she was laughing so much and saying, "Put me down you freakin' hot goth guy!"

I threw her in and she came back up.

I jumped in after her and said, "Well hello."

"!" she yelled, tackling me in the water.

I now had her over my shoulder like a potato sack and I said, "You've got a cute ass."

She flipped herself over without me thinking she'd do that, so she took me with her.

We both came up again and I noticed that her hair was up.

She took it out and shook it out.

My jaw dropped along with Gazzy's.

"GAZ!" Nudge yelled, smacking Gazzy.

"Sorry! It's just I've gotta good lookin' sister!" he complained.

"Oh, why thank you GAZZY." Angel growled.

"She's mine!" I yelled, grabbing Flare.

She rolled her eyes and said, "My night in shining leather."

* * *

A little while later, we were all out and we were eating some cooked rat.

We made Emmie, Nudge, and Angel eat it, but they said it was really discusting.

"Would you rather we NOT eat?" Flare said.

That shut 'em RIGHT up.

Me and Flare went to find some shelter for the night.

I stopped her for a second by pinning her to a tree by having both of my arms on either side of her head.

"I wanted to do this in private…" I said, kissing her.

She kissed me back- her hands on my bare chest.

"How can you do this to me?" Flare asked after we broke apart.

"What?" I asked.

"Making me crave you, wanting to be by you 24/7...how do you do it…? It's like you're my new drug." she asked.

I shrugged and said sarcastically, "I have that affect on girls."

She rolled her eyes.

"I wish we could have some more time to ourselves." she sighed as we started walking again.

"I know, me too." I said thinking.

'Maybe we could…' I thought.

Once we got back, I got Fang's attention.

"I have a question…maybe tonight and tomorrow can me and Flare be by ourselves?" I asked.

Fang gave me a look that said, 'Uh…why?'

"Because…Flare said earlier today that she wanted to have just…'us' time. Remember you and Max have done that before?" I asked.

He thought again.

"Please…I was just thinking of doing something special for her. Before you guys leave we'll be back…I promise. Pleeeeeeeee-" I begged until he finally broke saying, "Fine! But be back by tomorrow afternoon- we'll stay here until you guys come, but if you're not back by night…we're leaving."

"Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" I said, hugging him.

"Don't get that excited…" he mumbled.

I went over to Flare and took her a little bit away from the group.

"Where are we going…?" she asked.

"Fang said that we could be by ourselves for tonight and tomorrow afternoon we have to be back." I said, leading her to an opening with daisies.

I picked one for her and put it in her hair.

She blushed and sat down on the ground.

I sat next to her and said, "I have something I wrote for you."

"F-F-For me?" she stuttered as I started singing the song I had written for her- don't ask how I wrote it.

**(AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is so long, but this is the last song! I promise ;) This song is 'With You' by Chris Brown.**

_*I need you boo_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_I need you boo (oooh)_

_I gotta see you boo (hey)_

_And there's heart's all over the world tonight_

_Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Hey little mama_

_Ooh_

_You're a stunner_

_Hot lil' figure_

_Yes_

_You a winner_

_And_

_I'm so glad to be your's_

_You're a class all your own and_

_Ooh_

_Little cutie_

_When you talk to me_

_I swear the whole world stops_

_You're my sweetheart and_

_I'm so glad that you're mine_

_You are one of a kind and_

_You mean to me_

_What_

_I mean to you and_

_Together baby_

_There is nothing we won't do_

'_Cause if I got you_

_I don't need money_

_I don't need cars_

_Girl you're my all_

_And_

_Oh_

_I'm into you and_

_Girl_

_No_

_One else would do_

'_Cause with every kiss_

_And every hug_

_You make me_

_Fall in love and now I_

_Know I can't be the only one_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feel_

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you…girl_

_With you _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you…oh girl_

_I don't want nobody else_

_Without you there's no one left and_

_You're like Jordans on Saturday_

_I gotta have you and I cannot wait and_

_Hey little shawty_

_Say you care for me_

_You know I care for you_

_You know I'll be true_

_You know I won't lie_

_You know that I will try_

_To be your everything_

_Yeah_

'_Cause if I got you_

_I don't need money_

_I don't need cars_

_Girl you're my all_

_And yeah_

_Oh_

_I'm into you and_

_Girl_

_No one else would do_

'_Cause with every kiss_

_And every hug_

_You make me_

_Fall in love and now_

_I_

_Know I can't be the only one_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feel_

_What I feel when I'm _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you…oooh_

_With you _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you…yeah_

_And I_

_Will never try to deny_

_That you were my whole life_

'_Cause if you_

_Ever let me go_

_I would die_

_So I won't run_

_I don't need another women_

_I just need you all or nothing_

'_Cause if I got that_

_Then I'll be straight_

_Baby you're the best part of my day_

_I need you boo_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Ooooh_

_Yeah_

_They need their boo_

_(they need it)_

_They gotta see their boo_

_Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Hearts all over the world tonight_

_Oh_

_I'm into you and_

_Girl_

_No _

_One else would do_

'_Cause with every kiss_

_And every hug_

_You make me_

_Fall in love and now_

_I_

_Know I can't be the only one_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feel_

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you…girl_

_With you _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you…oooh_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you…with you_

_Only _

_With you _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Baby yeah*_

I ended and I looked at Flare as she tackled me in a hug.

She kissed me and she said, "I love you so much, Eli. I'd die without you."

"The feelings mutual." I said, tightening my grip on her.

We fell asleep in each other's arms like we did last night and the night before- my arms around her and her head on my chest, and my last thought was, 'How does a guy like me get a girl like her?'

**AN: Sorry this chapter's so long- but I hope you liked it anyways! :D**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	12. What Do You See?

**AN: Hey guys! I haven't had anybody review the last few chapters, but I hope you guys do for this one! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride- but I do own the new characters Flare, Eli, Emmie, and Daemon.**

Just Fly

Chapter 11: What Do You See?

Eli's POV

I woke up and saw that none of the Flock was around.

I paniced, but then remembered last night.

I smirked as I looked at Flare.

I was just gonna stay there until she woke up, but she woke up.

"Hey, babe." she said, looking at me and smiling.

That's the first time I've ever seen her smile.

We went to find some food and we found a lake.

Flare used her speed to catch some fish for the two of us.

We ate in silence and all of the sudden, she asked, "What do you see in the future?"

I stopped in mid-eating and asked, "What do you mean?"

"As in us- like do you think we'll get married…that kind of stuff." she asked, coming closer to me and sitting right next to me.

I put my arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know, honestly. Wait- doesn't Emmie have the power to see the future?"

"Yeah- but only from a short time…like a couple minutes." she said, sighing, disappointed.

"Hey- in time we'll know. Wait…what do YOU want to happen?" I asked, looking into her stormy gray like eyes.

"Well…I'd want to stop running from all of the Erasers and settle down. I'd still wanna live with Angel, Gazzy, and Emmie, though." she said, smirking.

"All I want is little Eli's running around." I said.

She burst out laughing and she said, "Sorry- this factory is closed for the years to come."

"We should probably get back to everyone." She said after awile of silence.

"Yeah- wanna fly over the forest or walk?" I asked.

"I think we should walk so that if any Erasers are around, they don't see us and follow us to the others." she replied.

I nodded as we set off.

**AN: Sorry it's shorter than usual, but I didn't wanna make it too long. (:**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	13. I WANNA BE THEIR AUNT!

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride- except for Flare, Eli, Daemon, and Emmie.**

Just Fly

Chapter 12: I WANNA BE THEIR AUNT!

Flare's POV

We found them, all eating.

"Flare!" Gazzy and Angel yelled, running up to me and hugging me.

"Hey Smurfs." I said, using the nicknames I used on them when they were little.

Angel giggled as I patted her head.

"Hey…Flare? Maybe can you sing to ALL of us tonight?" Angel asked.

I winced and said, "I don't know, Ange…"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ?" she begged.

I sighed as I asked, "What do you want me to sing?"

"Enchanted by Taylor Swift!" Nudge yelled.

"Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings." Max and Fang said in unsion.

"I have an idea…" I said, getting ready to sing.

**(AN: Hey guys! Some people wonder why I always put lyrics and stuff in my stories, I just like to. If you would not like to read it, then you can just skip it. I don't wanna make anybody mad, but it kind of annoys me whenever people always nag about it and they just are too lazy to just SKIP it. Anyways, this song is 'Take Me' by Hawk Nelson. ;) And I know he's a boy, but Flare can still sing it, right? XP**

_*Can you hear me?_

_Does anyone around me_

_Feel the way that I feel now?_

'_Cause from the window where I sometimes cry_

_I just wanna see your face tonight_

_And I'm willing to loose everything I am_

'_Cause I need you more than ever_

_I need your help to find where I've been going wrong so far_

_Take me_

_Under your wing tonight_

_Make me_

_So perfect in your eyes_

_Hold on_

'_Cause it'll be alright_

_Your not alone_

_When your near me_

_I feel like I just found me_

_In the traces of the boy from yesterday_

_But in a world that is so black and white_

_I will take the steps to change my life_

_And I won' t be coming back_

_To here again_

_And I need your loving hand to guide me_

_Through the maze of all the things inside me_

_Then I'll know that I'm alright_

'_Cause I need you more than ever_

_I need your help to find where I've been going wrong so far_

_Take me_

_Under your wing tonight_

_Make me_

_So perfect in your eyes_

_Hold on_

'_Cause it'll be alright_

_You're not alone_

_Please help me get from worse to better_

_Before these tears soak through this lonely sweater_

_Then I'll know that I'm alright_

_I still have_

_One strike of this match left_

_And I'm holding on to my last breath_

_And it's getting a little dark around to see here_

_Take me_

_Under your wing tonight_

_Make me_

_So perfect in your eyes_

_Hold on_

'_Cause it'll be alright_

_Your not alone_

_Take me_

_Under your wing tonight_

_Make me_

_So perfect in your eyes_

_Hold on_

_It'll be alright_

_Your not alone_

_And you'll be here_

_Forever_

_Forever_

_You'll stay_

_And you promised_

_To love me_

_You'll love me _

_Always_

_You'll love me for always_

_You'll love me for always_

_Always…*_

I finished as everyone clapped.

"How did you learn to sing like that, Flare?" Nudge asked excitedly.

"It was how I put Emmie, Gazzy, and Angel to sleep at night at the School and out of the School. I don't know how I learned, though." I said, looking at Emmie, Gazzy, and Angel.

After everyone was done eating, Angel all the sudden blurted out, "Are you and Eli gonna make babies?"

I burst out laughing.

"How the hell should I know?" I asked, kissing her head.

"I WANNA BE THEIR AUNT!" Nudge yelled.

"NO! I'D BE THEIR REAL AUNT! I'M RELATED TO HER!" Angel yelled back.

"SCREW YOU BOTH! I'D BE THE UNCLE!" Gazzy yelled.

Fang just rolled his eyes.

"But don't knock her up yet, Eli." Fang mumbled to Eli.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"And you haven't knocked up Max yet, right?" Eli asked.

"Nope. I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" Max yelled.

"YEAH! GO VIRGIN PEOPLE!" I screamed, fist bumping Max.

"What's a virgin?" Gazzy asked.

Angel most likely had read Iggy's perverted mind already and Emmie already knows, anyway.

I patted his head and said, "I'll tell you once you and Nudge get older."

He blushed a bright red as all of us laughed.

Once night came, Max said we'd probably start moving again tomorrow.

Fang and Max were on watch most of the night.

I cuddled up to Eli and fell asleep listening to his chest rise and fall under my head.

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked!**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	14. Maybe It's Their Time of the Month

**AN: Hey guys! I'm gonna continue. (: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I own Daemon, Flare, Eli, and Emmie. ;)**

Just Fly

Chapter 13: Maybe It's Their Time of the Month…

Flare's POV

We were flying and me and Max had an aggravated face on.

Why you ask? Well- Fang, Eli, Iggy, Total, and Gazzy were singing 'Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO and Nudge and Angel kept asking, "Are we there yet? What about now? Now?".

Emmie was the good girl.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Must be on her time of the month…" Fang said to Eli.

"SHUT IT FANG." Max yelled.

"Maybe they both are…" Eli said back to Fang- looking oblivious to our statements.

"If we stop at a hotel will you people SHUT. UP?" Max asked, rubing her temples.

"YES!" Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy yelled.

Max rolled her eyes as we bolted down to a little town.

**AN: Hey guys! I know it's short, but I didn't really know what to write :\**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	15. He's Back

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, but I DO own the new characters**

Just Fly

Chapter 14: He's Back

Flare's POV

Everything was going good for awile…

But you know by now that being a mutant bird kid doesn't stay great all the time.

It happened when we were flying.

"Where are we going now?" Angel asked in her sweet voice.

"I don't kno-" I started, but Emmie's face was scaring me now.

I stopped and flew back by Emmie.

"Emmie? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Daemon…" she said, staring forward.

I looked where she was looking and I saw a pack of Erasers.

"ERASERS." I yelled to everyone.

Max nodded to me and we all flew towards them.

I saw Daemon at the front of the pack- in his wolf form.

I glared at him as he smiled at me.

"Hey…FLARE." he said.

Eli went in front of me and growled.

"Oh…so now goth boy is your little boyfriend now? How pathetic." Daemon said, pokeing Eli in the chest.

"Shut it, Daemon! You don't own me." I growled, going in front of Eli.

"Oh, really? Then why am I allowed to come here and take you away, huh? We never actually broke up. You could come with me and be SAFE…we could be together. You know why we need to be together." he said to me, getting a little too close for comfort.

"W-W-What is he talking about, Flare…" Eli asked, looking at me.

I didn't want this to happen…

"I was created at the school to be Flare's other half. We're SUPPOSE to breed." Daemon said to me, putting his hand on my cheek, while I just swapped it away.

"I can be with whoever I want to be with." I growled.

"The Whitecoats said that either you be with me the easy way…or I'd have to force you to breed with me." he said, looking at me in triumph.

I knew he'd do this…he told me when we were younger…

_*Flashback to 1 year ago- at the School*_

_I held Daemon's hand through our dog-crates._

"_What did you need to tell me?" I asked._

"_You know why we're together…right?" he asked._

_I shook my head._

"_Well…the School created me because I'm suppose to be your other half. Later in our lives…we're suppose to breed." he said._

_My eyes went wide and I sighed._

"_I never thought they'd do that." I whispered._

"_Wait…you wouldn't want to?" he asked, getting angry._

"_Woah woah woah- I never said I wouldn't want to be with you…I just would want to make it MY choice- not the whitecoats." I said, but he took his hand away from mine._

"_Later in our lives…I WILL make us be together. Weather you like it or not." he said, getting out of his cage and turning into an Eraser._

_I knew there was something about him that didn't seem like the rest of us…_

_*Flashback ended*_

I felt tears come down my face.

"Please don't…" I whispered to him.

"Take her." Daemon demanded the other Erasers.

They took me and they shoved me in a sack.

The last thing I yelled before I passed out was, "ELI!"

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like the plot twist! ;)**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	16. Nobody Ever Sees the Tears I Cry

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride (sadly…) and I don't own any lyrics featured.**

Just Fly

Chapter 15: Nobody Ever Sees the Tears I Cry

Eli's POV

I was like an empty shell of my formal self.

All I did was sit there and stare at my lap- or when we were flying, I just looked up at the sky.

I needed Flare. She was my everything…

I needed to get her back before anything happened to her. I didn't want her to go through that.

All the sudden, though, when we were flying to try to find her, a piece of paper landed in my hand.

I opened it up and Fang noticed me opening it.

Everyone came around me.

It read in sloppy handwriting:

_Losers,_

_If you want your little presious Flare back, you'll have to get her in 48 hours before I start with what I want from her._

_Good luck, and I hope you die_

_-Daemon_

_P.S. Eli- she's MINE._

Once I finished reading that last sentence, we started heading toward the first place we needed to look- the School that Emmie, Daemon, Gazzy, Angel, Total, and…Flare came from.

* * *

Flare's POV

I woke up in a celler-like room.

I looked down and noticed I harldy had any clothes on- I had a ragged shirt and big shorts.

I remembered what happened and I felt more salty tears flow down my cheeks.

For some idiotic reason, I started singing a little bit.

**(AN: Don't worry- I'm not doing the whole song. This song is 'Does Anybody Hear Her?' by Casting Crowns- I have no idea why I wanted to put this song in here, so don't ask why XP Kinda because it reminds me of myself and Flare.**

_*She is running_

_A hundered miles an hour_

_In the wrong direction_

_She is trying_

_But the canyons ever widning_

_In the depths of her cold heart_

_So she sets out on another misadventure just to find_

_She's another two years older and_

_She's three more steps behind_

_Does anybody hear her?_

_Can anybody see?_

_Or does anybody even know she's going down today?_

_Under the shadow of our steeple_

_With all the lost and lonely people_

_Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me_

_Does anybody hear her?_

_Can anybody see?*_

More tears stained my cheeks as I sang.

I just wanted to be with everyone- bad ass Max.

Mute Fang.

Pyro Iggy.

Motormouth Nudge.

Smart Emmie.

Farting Gaz.

Devilish Angel.

Talkative Total.

But the most of all…my Eli.

I missed him a lot…even though I've only been here, what, a day? 12 hours?

I desided NOT to finish the song.

I didn't want anybody seeing me cry.

That's another thing these scientists do- if they see you cry, they think your weak and kill you right away.

'Eli…please come soon…' I thought in my head.

**AN: Sorry it's short. Just wanted to update. ;)**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	17. I Thought I'd Never See You Again

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR- but I do own the new characters.**

Just Fly

Chapter 16: I Thought I'd Never See You Again

Flare's POV

It's been about 2 days and nobody has come yet.

I was loosing hope when I heard alarms go off.

My door had opened and I saw a mop of black hair standing in the open door.

"ELI!" I yelled as he walked toward me, tears streaming down my face.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" I whispered to him and we hugged.

"I'm here, baby." he said, rubbing my back.

It felt so nice to hear his voice again.

Eli picked me up because I was too weak to run- I hadn't been able to stand up at all these past 2 days or so- I had been chained, but they had been taken off when my door was unlocked.

Eli ran to the others and we took off.

I fell asleep before anybody could ask me any questions.

**AN: Sorry it's so short! I thought I'd stop it there.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	18. Iggy's Advice

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back (:**

**I apologize if this chapter isn't as great as it should be, I'm just really tired from the long car ride home :\**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own the other new characters**

Just Fly

Chapter 17: Iggy's Advice

Eli's POV

Once we landed, Flare was sleeping still.

She looked so cute while she was curled up by me- her hands around my neck, her head on my chest, and the smile on her face.

I put her down on the ground and covered her up with my jacket.

Iggy then came up to me.

"You know what's gonna happen between you and Flare now, right?" Iggy questioned me.

I gave him a confused look, and he said, "About what Daemon was GONNA do to her- if he comes again, he won't wait. She'll want to loose her virginity to YOU instead of HIM."

My eyes grew wide and I scrached the back of my neck.

"I don't think she'd do that. She knows that I wouldn't let anything happen to her." I explained, but not really believing my words.

He shrugged and was about to get up when I put a hand on his shoulder.

"What should I do…IF she does want to?" I asked, biting my lip.

He shrugged and said, "Just do it. Or tell her that you'll be by her side no matter what."

I thought about his words for a moment as he walked over to Gazzy.

I looked over at Flare's peaceful form and I layed down next to her.

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

She didn't wake up, so I put my head on her shoulder and let sleep take over.

**AN: Sorry it was short (:**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	19. That's Reserved for Me, Right?

**AN: Hey guys! I'm bored, so I'm writing another chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

Just Fly

Chapter 18: That's Reserved for Me, Right?

Flare's POV

I woke up in Eli's arms and Eli's head on my shoulder.

I smiled and kissed his nose.

His eyes opened and I looked at his hair.

I let out a stiffled laugh.

His hair was all messed up and it was just so damn adorable!

"My little Eli!" I said, ruffling his hair a little more.

He grumbled, "Don't mess up my hair."

"Too late." I mumbled.

His eyes went wide and that was how everybody woke up because he was running around screaming.

I rolled my eyes as Max came up to me.

She poked my shoulder and said, "Now HE'S a keeper."

Then Fang started running around screaming because HIS hair was messed up.

Max looked kinda creeped out, so I poked her shoulder and said, "No…HE'S a keeper."

Iggy had given Eli this look and I was pretty confused.

Eli came up to me and dragged me into the forest as he yelled to Max, "WE'LL BE BACK!"

"Eli…what are we doing?" I asked him as we stopped awile away from the group.

"I was wondering…uh…" he looked nervous and was scratching the back of his neck.

"Spit it out, Elijah." I said, rolling my eyes and putting my hands on my hips.

"Have you been thinking of us?" he asked.

My eyes went wide and I was hopeing he wasn't breaking up with me.

"Uh…what about?" I asked.

"Well…Iggy told me that you'd wanna have sex only because Daemon might come get you again and he won't wanna wait, but I told him that you wouldn't do that…but I have no idea what to do! I mean, if you do that's fine, but I don't think we're ready! And if you never thought of it till now then this would be really REALLY akward. But I've kinda been thinking about it for awile, but I didn't think that you'd be but-" he was rambling until I grabbed his hair and kissed him.

We kissed for a couple minutes until we pulled apart for more air.

I put my head on his chest and said, "I've only been thinking about it. But I don't think we're ready either. Maybe AFTER we're married."

He took my head in his hands and he asked, "You'd wanna marry me?"

I looked into his eyes and told him, "Why wouldn't I?"

He smirked and said, "Well…who WOULDN'T wanna sleep in the same bed as me!"

I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"Oh- and this-" he smacked my freaking ASS, "Is reserved for me, right?"

I smacked him upside the head again and said, "Sure…whatever you say, bud. Just don't do that again or I'll cut off your manhood."

**AN: Hey guys! This chapter was just suppose to be a kind of funny and cute one ;) Hope you liked!**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	20. Normal is OverRated

**AN: Hey guys! I'M BACK! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride- but I do own the other characters (the new onces)**

Just Fly

Chapter 19: Normal is Over-rated

Flare's POV

We were now standing in front of a huge school (not THE school- another hell that we're gonna go into) because Nudge and Angel suggested that we try to be normal for once.

Well- I've got news for you. Normal is over-rated.

We have to wear SCHOOL UNIFORMS.

The first time I saw it I'm like, "Oh F*** NO!"

Us girls are wearing a white button up shirt, a navy blue blazer, a grey skirt, black knee high socks, and ballet flats.

It was the most descusing uniform EVER.

Plus I hated skirts ):

The boys were wearing a white button up shirt, a navy blue blazer, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

I gotta say- Eli looked pretty damn hot in a blazer.

When we all walked in, the students were all staring at us.

"Ok- go to your classes at meet up at lunch, got it?" Max said, once we got to our lockers that were actually next to each other's.

We all nodded and splitted up.

Once I got into my first class- which was maths- a boy with red hair, green eyes, freckles across his face, and pale skin blocked the door.

"Hey pretty lady." he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I pushed past him without a second thought and sat down at the back of the class.

The teacher came in and said, "Oh! We have a new student today! Her name is…Kelsey Ride?"

That was my class name. At school, I'd be called Kelsey because we didn't want people to think we were weird.

"Where is Kelsey?" the teacher asked, but before she could start talking again, I rose my hand.

Everyone turned to me and looked at me like I had two heads.

This was going to be a GREAT day! (please note the sarcasm).

* * *

Eli's POV

Once I got into my first class- which was Gym, the teacher called me up.

"This is Evan Ride. He's new here. As well as George Ride, Nicholas Ride, and James Ride." the gym teacher said, pushing me, Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang into the crowd of boys.

They were all boys because all the boys had gym together and all the girls had gym together.

All the popular boys were looking at us like we were new meat.

Oh great. Another problem to deal with.

* * *

Angel's POV

I got into my 1st Grade Classroom.

The teacher brought me to the front and said, "Welcome our new student Angelica Ride!"

All the students said, "Hi!"

"No- you go sit next to Danielle, Danielle, can you raise your hand?" the teacher said.

A girl with brown straight hair and greenish gold eyes raised her hand shyly.

Once I sat down I said, "Hi! I'm Angel."

The girl smiled and stuttered, "Y-Y-You can call me Danie."

I smiled and said to her, "I think we're gonna be best friends!"

She smiled at me too as we looked to the front of the class.

* * *

Nudge's POV

Once I walked into my first class which was Science, the teacher called me up and said, "This is Monique Ride. She's new here."

She told me to sit next to this cute boy named Joshua.

He had light blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and tan skin with a dimple on his left cheek.

"Hi. I'm Josh. You have a really pretty name." Josh said sheepishly.

I liked school already! Cute boys! :D

* * *

Max's POV

My first class was Music and as I walked in there, the teacher said, "Ah! You must be Maxine Ride. This is the new student!"

The class just mumbled, "Hi."

I had to go next to this girl named Scarlette.

"Hi. I'm Scar. I like your…hair." Scar said, smiling at me.

I chuckled and said, "Thanks. I like your's too."

She had dark brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin with some freckles grazed across her nose.

"Thanks!" she said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and thought, 'School isn't acutally that bad.'

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but I had this idea :D**

**The outfits are on my profile! :D**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	21. Oh Great

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

Just Fly

Chapter 20: Oh Great

Flare's POV

When I got into the lunch room, I saw 3 red heads talking to a nervous Eli.

I growled as I walked over to them.

I put on a fake smile as I said, "Hi."

The first girl had red hair, green eyes, and freckles spread across her face.

The second girl had the same red hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

The last girl had died red hair, light blue eyes, and a dimple on her right cheek.

"Ew, who are YOU?" the first girl said.

"I don't introduce myself until the other person does." I argued, putting my tray down at the table with all the others.

"I'm Alyssa, this is Kassidy, and that's Makayla." the girl said, pointing to the brown eyed girl and then the light blue eyed girl.

"Well- I'm Kelsey and this is MY boyfriend so I suggest you walk away before I get really mad." I said, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at her.

"Oh, would you get mad if I did this?" the girl asked, dumping spaghetti in my hair.

The whole lunch room was watching now.

I looked at her and said, "You did NOT just do that."

"Oh yes- I did." she said, looking at her manicured nails.

Before anybody could stop me, I tackled the bitch.

"AHH!" She screamed.

I pinned her arms above her head and said, "This is what I meant by not to make me mad, bitch!"

"UGH! GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled, kicking me in the stomach which blowed the wind out of me.

I punched her in the nose and she went crying to the princaple.

A boy with dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin came up to me as the whole lunch room erupted in applause.

"Hey! I'm Zach! That was BEAST! I saw that you tackled her pretty well and thought maybe you'd like to try out for the football team? You'd be the only girl, but I don't think coach would mind." Zach said, smiling at me.

Eli looked like he was about to burst, but I said, "Um…sure. But can some of my friends try out too?"

Zach looked at Eli and said, "Um…sure."

"Thanks." I said, smiling at the boy as I sat down to eat.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Gazzy yelled, "You were like- BOOM! And she was like, SCRATCH, and then you were like-"

"Ok, kiddo. I get it n-" I started, but over the speakers said, "Kelsey Ride to the principals office…NOW."

I rolled my eyes and said, "The devil awaits. That chick works FAST."

Before I could go anywhere, Eli held my wrist.

I turned to look at him and asked, "What?"

"Can I go with you to the tryouts?" Eli asked nervously.

"Yeah. That's why I asked if you could try out with me. We'd be fine. It'd make us seem normal. We're gonna be here for about 2 weeks anyways." I said, shrugging.

Eli nodded as he kissed me on the forehead before I left.

Zack was looking at me, but he looked away right away.

I left the lunch room, kinda confused.

**AN: Sorry it's so short! **

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	22. won't let me write the chapter name

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Just Fly

Chapter 21: That's for Me to Know and You NOT to Find Out

Flare's POV

Me, Max, Fang, and Eli were at tackle football tryouts.

Iggy didn't come because he had to watch Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Emmie.

I was wearing a football jersey, black nike basketball shorts, and my black high-top converse.

Max was wearing a grey sports t-shirt, white and pink nike basketball shorts, and white and pink Air Jordans.

Fang was wearing a black t-shirt, black and red basketball shorts, and white, black, and blue sneakers.

Lastly, Eli was wearing a black t-shirt, white and black basketball shorts, and grey and red Supras.

I gave Eli a confused look because Eli was glaring at Zack.

I shrugged it off and listened to what Zack had to say because we already tried out.

* * *

Eli's POV

That Zack dude was making me mad.

He kept looking at Flare like she was a piece of meat.

I glared at him and he started talking.

"Ok- Max and Kelsey made it. Sorry Nick and Evan. You didn't." Zack said, giving me a smile.

Yeah- a smile MY MOTHER F****** ASS.

Since they had to pratice, me and Fang had to go to the abandoned House that had supplies in it that we were all staying at for a little while.

As we started home, Fang said, "I don't like that Zack kid. Plus this one kid Rex kept looking at Max like a piece of meat."

"I know, right? Same with Zack. I think the football team is bad news." I said, kicking a rock with my foot.

Fang gave me a smile.

"What are you lookin' at?" I asked.

"Let's spy on 'em. See what they're doing." Fang said, walking towards the school again.

I shrugged and followed him.

Once we found a hiding spot by a wall, we looked past it and saw that they were all playing a pratice game.

"Did you did touch my ass?" I heard Flare's voice ask one boy.

"Uh…" he said stupidly.

"You better not have our head will get smashed in. Capeshe?" Flare said, putting her hands on her hips.

I smiled and whispered, "That's my girl."

"You did NOT just touch my boob." Max's voice said.

"Uh, sorry?" another dude said.

"Yeah, bitch. Sorry isn't enough. Don't do that again and I will beat the shit outta ya." Max retorted, going over by Flare.

"No- that's MY girl." Fang said, pointing at Max.

I rolled my eyes and kept watching.

"Ok- I think that's it for today, guys." Zack said.

Everybody nodded and they all went into the boy's locker room except for Zack, Max, and Flare.

"Max, you can go and change in the girl's locker room. Can I talk to you, Kelsey?" Zack asked.

I groaned.

He better not be making a move on her.

"Um, sure. I'll meet you in the locker rooms, Kelsey." Max said, hesitating on Kelsey.

Once Max was gone, Zack pinned Flare to a wall.

I was about to charge for him, but Fang held me back and mouthed, 'Just watch.'.

"You know, Kelsey. I'm kinda starting to get this feeling that we should be together." Zack said, tucking a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"Ya know what- and I don't. I already have a boyfriend. And he IS the one." Flare said, pushing Zack out of the way.

"Who is THAT?" Zack retorted.

"That's for me to know and for you NOT to find out." Flare said, going into the girl's locker room.

Zack punched the wall and growled, mumbling worthless words as he stomped into the boy's locker room.

"Wow. Flare is pretty bad-ass." Fang said.

"Yeah, but now a boy wants her. We better get home quick before they do." I said, starting to walk to the house.

* * *

Once we got home, a couple of minutes after we did the girls did.

"How was tryouts?" I asked, eating a banana.

"Eli- cut the crap. We know you and Fang were spying on us." Flare said, rolling her eyes.

Me and Fang looked at each other and Fang ran upstairs screaming, "YOUR ON YOUR OWN NOW, BRO!"

I looked at Flare and motioned for her to come with me.

She set down her water and sighed, following me.

Once we got to the room we were sharing, I said, "When we're at school we shouldn't be…ya know…couply?"

"I know. But the thing I'm more worried about is that YOU didn't trust me. I may have only had 2 boyfriends in my lifetime, but that doesn't mean I'm a cheater." Flare stated.

"I'm sorry. I should've trusted you. Me and Fang just wanted to see what you guys were doing." I said, looking down.

Flare's arms went around me and her head snuggled into my chest as her muffled voice said, "You know I love you."

I kissed the top of her head and said, "I know."

We just stayed like that until Flare said, "I'm hungry."

"Shocker there." I said, rolling my eyes and I bent down and said, "Piggy back ride?"

Flare yelled, "HELL YES!" and climbed onto my back.

"Watch your head…" I said as we went through the door.

"What's it gonna do, kill me? Haven't you noticed I'm a Bird Kid. Beat the shit outta Erasers, get needles put into me, and you think that I'll get hurt if I bump my head." she retorted.

I rolled my eyes as we came downstairs and everyone was at the table while Iggy was eating.

"Just so you know, Eli, if you hurt my big sister you won't be alble to have Sex." Gazzy said.

"THE GASMAN!" Flare yelled, jumping down.

"Who told you about the talk?" Flare demanded.

"IGGY!" Gazzy screamed, pointing at Iggy.

"I'M COOKING." Iggy yelled.

I rolled my eyes and Angel pulled on my skirt that I was still wearing.

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked, bending down to my sister's size.

"Can you brush my hair like you use to when I was little?" Angel asked, giving me the bambi eyes.

I rolled my eyes again and smiled, taking the pink brush that Ang handed me and I picked her up.

I brought us to the couch and sat her down in my lap and started brushing her blonde curls.

"Do you want me to do the braid I use to do when you were little?" I whispered in her ear.

She giggled and nodded.

I did the waterfall braid that I had learned once. (**AN: A picture of it is on my profile (: Its by the outfits. Oh! And the outfits are on my profile too, I forgot to tell you in the beginning.**).

Once I was done, Angel said, "Thanks!"

"NUDGE! NUDGE! LOOK AT WHAT FLARE DID TO MY HAIR!" Angel yelled.

When Nudge looked she asked me, "Can you do my hair, too? Something different than Angels!"

"Sure, Nudge." I said, brushing through Nudge's brunette hair.

I did this cute braid that went into a bun for Nudge.

Emmie whispered in my ear that she wanted me to do her hairstyle too.

I brushed through her long wavy dark brown hair and did a fishtail braid.

I just put my hair up into a pony tail and went into the kitchen where Iggy was almost done making dinner.

I went upstairs to get something out of my bag, but someone's arms went around my waist to my face and went in front of my eyes.

"Guess who?" Eli's voice said.

I desided to mess with him for a little while so I said, "Um…OH! Fang! Iggy! Oh no, no…I got this…A CARROT!"

Eli said, "A CARROT?!"

"Heh heh…just joking." I said turning around.

We were about to kiss when Gazzy yelled, "GET A ROOM YOU TWO."

"SHUT IT GAZ." I yelled.

I wonder if normal brothers were this bad O.O

**AN: Sorry it's so long (wait…why am I saying sorry!), and if you want to see the hairstyles (other than Flare's) and the outfits, they're on my profile (:**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	23. Maybe We Weren't Meant To Be

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

Just Fly

Chapter 22: Maybe We Weren't Meant To Be

Flare's POV

*1 week later*

"HA HA HA HA! IN YOUR FACE NUDGE, I GOT AN A+ ON MY SCIENCE TEST! WHOO!" Gazzy yelled, prancing around.

I rolled my eyes and flicked Gazzy in the forehead.

"Hey!" Gazzy whined.

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair as I got up from the bed.

I hadn't seen Eli for awile, but I knew that he was home.

I went into every room in the house that we were in, but regretted going into the basement.

There, kissing on the floor with Eli on the bottom and the devil herself on top, was Alyssa.

My eyes watered as I slammed the door of the basement and I came upstairs.

"Flare, what's wrong?" Angel asked.

"It's ok, Ang. I'm just going for a quick fly…" I lied, going out the door and jumping up- snapping my wings.

* * *

Eli's POV

Alyssa had asked me today to study with her, so I said yes.

Wrong answer.

Because when she heard footsteps, she tackled me with her lips.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Flare slamming the door.

"Alyssa! Why'd ya do that?!" I growled.

"Because you have to be MINE. Flare doesn't deserve you! She's a gross tomboy, wears those ugly converse all the time, and has ratty hair. I'M a pretty girly girl that actually wears GOOD sheos." Alyssa said snotty like.

"You know what, out." I said, pointing to the basement door.

"But-" Alyssa started until I said, "Get out!"

Alyssa mumbled different words as she ran up the steps and I heard the front door open and close.

I ran upstairs and noticed Gazzy glaring at me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" Gazzy roared, but Fang held him back.

"What did you do? She went out the door saying that she was just taking a fly." Angel said, pointing towards the door.

"I've gotta go find her." I said, running out the door, jumping, and snapping my wings.

**AN: Sorry- I just had to. I thought it'd be a good plot twist (:**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	24. FUCK MAH LIFE!

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Just Fly

Chapter 23: FUCK MAH LIFE!

Flare's POV

Once I landed in the forest about 4 miles away from the house we were staying at, I screamed and punched a tree.

I shouldn't have done that, because of my super-strength, it went straight through the tree.

And, of course, one sharp piece had cut a big gash on my arm.

"FUCK MAH LIFE!" I yelled, groaning as I sat down.

All of the anger turned to saddness as tears ran down my face.

I took off the sweatshirt that I was wearing and tore off a piece of it to wrap around my arm.

'Your just over reacting, Flare.' One side of me tought to myself.

I had always kind of argued with myself in my head ever since I was little for some reason. Whenever I had done something, one part of me had argued and another disagreed.

I hope it came with being a bird kid…

'No, I did the right thing.' the other side of me argued.

'Flare. I know that's you.' Angel's voice said to me.

I looked up and thought, 'Angel? How are you in my head?'

'Remember- I can talk in your mind. Listen- Eli didn't kiss A-' Angel started until I blocked out her voice.

I know Angel was probably saying, "Why does she have to be so stubborn?"

I heard a twig snap and I flew up at high tree and looked down.

"Flare?" Eli's voice yelled.

My breath hitched in my throught as I hid behind the tree trunk up high.

"I know your somewhere around here." Eli said.

After a while, he sighed and flew back to where the house was.

I came out quietly and waited about an hour until I flew back to the house.

Once I got in, everyone but Eli hugged me.

"Your ok!" Gazzy yelled.

"Your so stubborn!" Angel said, narrowing her eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes as I went up to the room me and Eli were staying in, and I took a pillow and blanket.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked.

"I'm sleeping on the couch. We're over. You may have not tried to kiss her, but if girls are going to be coming at you left and right why should I be in the way." I growled, pushing past him and going downstairs.

"We're all going to bed." Max said to me.

"Ok. I'm staying down here." I said, putting the pillow on the couch.

Max put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Hey- I may not be the girlist person here, but I'm here for you if you need me."

I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Thanks, Max." I said into her shoulder because I was shorter than her.

"No problem, Flare." Max said, letting go of me and going up the dark staircase.

I sighed as I layed on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

'Did I do the right thing?' I thought as I fell asleep without the comfort of the heartbeat under my head.

**AN: *wipes away tear* It's such a sad chapter!**

**I know, you guys must also be like "FUCK MAH LIFE!", but don't worry- everything will turn out ok ;)**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	25. Shit

**AN: Hey guys. My brother has been a freaking brat for the past month and is ticking me off.**

**But, here's another chapter for you guys. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

Just Fly

Chapter 24: Shit

Flare's POV

I opened my eyes and noticed that somebody had put me in the room that Eli was staying in- but Eli wasn't in here.

I checked the time and noticed it was 6:32.

I sighed and told myself that I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, so I got up.

I walked downstairs and noticed Eli was the one who was on the couch, sleeping soundly with tear streaks on his face.

'And to think I made him cry…' one part of me thought.

'No. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone better.' the other part of me said as I shook my head, going into the kitchen.

I heard a tiny shuffling noice on the roof and something falling down the chimney, then I saw something flying away.

But there were feet and arms.

I went over by the fireplace quietly and picked up a piece of paper.

I recognized the writing.

"Shit." I mumbled, throwing it to the ground and running out the door.

* * *

Eli's POV

"GUYS! GET UP! IT'S FLARE!" we all heard a screaming.

I jumped up and ran to Angel who was by the fireplace.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Angel handed me the note and I read it:

_I know where you all are. If you don't hand yourself over, I'll kill all of your 'family'._

_You got it? Meet me at the forest where you melted down from Eli kissing that girl once you get this. You better come, and if you don't by 7:00, then I'll kill them._

_See you soon_

_Your REAL soul mate_

"Dameon." I said, standing up.

"Why would she run away?" Nudge asked.

"Dameon. He threatened her. With the one thing she loves and protects the most." Fang said.

"We've gotta go find her! I don't want a Flare/Dameon baby running around." Iggy said, rolling his sightless eyes.

We all rolled our eyes at Iggy as we went to get packed.

* * *

-*when Flare meets Dameon-Flare's POV*-

I flew all the way to the forest that I was at just the night before.

I checked the time on a tower in the distance which I could see that said 6:58.

I flew down straight and landed softly.

"I knew you'd come. Your family is too important." the devil himself said.

I turned around and said, "Yeah. Now are you gonna leave my family alone? Promise?"

"Yes. But only if you stay with me. Plus I have a surprise back at the School." Dameon said.

"What. I don't like surprises." I said threw clenched teeth.

"We're getting married." Dameon said, giving me an evil smile.

**AN: What do you guys think? I thought it would be a good plot twist. **

**Just so you guys know, school starts in a couple of days and I might not be able to update as much once it starts. Ok?**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	26. You Look Gorgeous!

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for a little while, school started a week ago and I'm already sick of it :\**

**So, here's the next chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

Just Fly

Chapter 25: You Look Gorgeous!

Eli's POV

"Where could they be! We've already checked the nearest Schools, but they were all burned down!" Iggy groaned, throwing a rock at the ground and making it explode into different pieces.

"Wait…isn't there one in Washington D.C.?" Max asked.

"Yeah, but why-" I started, but a little girl with red hair and green eyes about 8 landed with white wings next to me.

"Woah! Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Hetzel. I know who your friend is. She's Flare, right? Daemon is her fiance." the little girl said.

"Where are they- wait, her FIANCE?!" I yelled.

"Yes. I've heard from my brother in the Washington D.C. School that there is a big wedding for Flare and Daemon in 5 days. You didn't know that?" Hetzel asked.

"Do you know where the School is?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes. I can lead you there." Hetzel said, nodding.

We all looked at each other and said, "Take us there."

* * *

Flare's POV

3 Girl Erasers were helping me get a wedding dress.

All I had been doing the past couple of days was cry. That's all I did.

Plus, I cried even more because of Eli. I wanted to be married to HIM first- not DAEMON.

And one of the girl Erasers told me that after the wedding, he was suppose to breed with me.

I'M ONLY F***** 14!

"I think she should wear this one." one of the Erasers, Willa said.

Willa is 16 and has big brown eyes, poofy dark brown hair, and coffee colored skin. She kind of reminded me of Nudge for some reason because she would talk so much.

I had heard that Willa was related to Nudge, but I didn't know if it was true or not.

Then there was Nola, she was the youngest Eraser who is 10. She has blonde hair with a pink streak in the front, big blue eyes, and freckles skattered across her nose.

The last one was Penny who is 14. She has orange and red naturaly colored hair, green eyes, and dimples. She has orange and red hair because her main power is fire.

"That is really pretty! You look gorgeous, Flare." Nola said to me, smiling.

The girls were all nice- they actually didn't want to be Erasers and told me they felt bad about Daemon and I. They knew about Eli, too.

I was wearing a strapless dress with a bow right below my chest area.

It was actually really pretty, but it would be even more prettier if the 3 girls with me were Emmie, Angel, and Nudge and if my fiance was Eli.

"Don't worry- we'll make sure to save it for you and Eli's wedding." Willa whispered in my ear.

"What makes you think Eli will come and save me this time?" I asked sadly, looking down at the ground.

"He will. I have a feeling." Penny said, smiling widely at me.

I smiled at them and said, "Thanks guys."

"No problem, girly." Willa giggled.

I smiled as the girls all looked for their dresses as they giggled.

When they all found their dresses, Willa was wearing a knee length pink dress, Penny was wearing a knee length/theigh length orange dress that brought out her hair, and Nola was wearing a blue puffy dress.

"I feel like a princess!" Nola squealed, jumping up and down and twirling at the same time.

She was a hyper one, but I loved each and every one of them because they were adorable (:

**AN: Sorry if it seemed rushed! I hope you liked it! The dresses are on my profile!**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	27. Is This 'Iggy' Kid Cute?

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating! **

**I still hate school…**

**STUPID LITTLE TRUCKERS…*mumbles* making me be smart at school and such with bitchy teachers…**

**Well- here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride (sadly I'm not as awesome as an old guy named James Patterson ;) **

Just Fly

Chapter 26: Is This 'Iggy' Kid Cute?

Flare's POV

I was sitting on my bed that I had been sleeping in the past couple of days, when Daemon came in.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at the wall.

"I want you to go with me somewhere." Daemon said.

"Wherever it is, the answer is no. I'm good here." I snapped, clentching my fists.

This boy really ticked me off.

Even more than Gazzy would when he once stole my only pair of converse…

"Fine then." Daemon growled, walking out the door and slamming it.

I sighed and thought, 'I probably just made this worse for myself…'

Someone knocked on the door.

I sighed and questioned, "Who is it?"

"It's Nola." Nola's sweet voice said.

"You can come in, sweetie." I said, getting up.

She opened the door and when I saw her, she really reminded me of Angel.

She was wearing a Hello Kitty t-shirt, a pink skirt, pink and grey trainers, and a light pink bow. (**AN: Outfit on profile (: **)

She may be 10, but she's still a little sweetie pie!

"What cha need sweetie?" I asked, putting her on my lap.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about your little brother, Gazzy." Nola asked, blushing.

"Ooh…you wanna meet him, don't you?" I asked, tickling her which made her make the most ADORABLE squeal.

"He he…maybe. Isn't he 8?" Nola giggled.

"Yup. And he LOVES to make bombs with his best friend Iggy." I answered.

"Maybe I can teach him some stuff about bomb building that we do here! I LOVE building and setting off bombs!" Nola said, her smile growing wider.

"Yeah. Maybe." I said, smiling at her.

"But when your friends come, then you'll have to leave." Nola said, her smile turning into a frown.

"It's ok! We'll see each other again. Don't worry." I said, hugging Nola.

"But you're like another big sister to me, Flare." Nola said, hugging me tightly.

Then my mind clicked.

"Hey…when- and IF- I get out, you, Willa, and Penny can come with me!" I said, looking Nola in the eyes.

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled and squealed, hugging me and saying, "You would do that?!"

"Yes I would." I said, hugging her again and smiling down at her.

"Can I go tell the other girls?" Nola asked.

"Sure." I said, smiling at her as I ruffled her hair.

Nola skipped out of the room happily and I heard her yell, "WILLA! PENNY! GUESS WHAT?!"

I chuckled when I heard that and laid down, looking at the ceiling.

"FLARE!" Willa, Penny, and Nola screamed, jumping on top of me.

"Hey, is this 'Iggy' kid cute?" Penny asked, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes- but smiled- and brought all the girls into a hug.

**AN: I hope you guys liked (:**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	28. I Do NOT

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awile, but I'm back! I had been grounded from the computer and wasn't allowed to update ):**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Just Fly

Chapter 27: I Do…NOT

Flare's POV

Today was the day, sadly.

"You look gorgeous, Flare." Willa said, smiling widely at me as I sighed and replyed, "Thanks."

"Don't worry Flare. We'll be saying the same thing when you and Eli get married." Penny said, giggling.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I hugged all the girls.

"Thanks guys. I better go out now, don't want Daemon to beat me." I sighed as I kissed Nola's forehead as I walked out.

We were actually in a REAL church to get married.

I never thought my wedding day would come so soon…

Hopefully Daemon and the girls didn't notice that I put on my converse under my dress…

Anyways, I started walking down the isle as Daemon grinned at me.

I gulped as the person started saying shit that I didn't care about as Daemon said "I do."

But, right as I was about to say "I do." by my own will, my REAL prince charming ran through the door with my family traveling behind him.

"NO!" Eli yelled.

"Eli!" I yelled, running up to him and jumping into his arms- feeling safe once again.

"Flare…" Daemon growled.

"Elijah. How…WONDERFUL…it is to see you again. But she's mine already. Right HONEY." Daemon growled at me.

"No. No I'm not." I growled, punching Daemon and making him fall to the ground.

"WILLA! NOLA! PENNY! IT'S TIME TO GO NOW!" I yelled as Erasers started coming at us.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Nola yelled, running towards us.

"Oh…hi." Angel and Nola said together, giggling.

"Oooh…that Iggy kid IS hot…" Penny said, winking at Iggy as he blushed a deep red.

"Oh! I think this IS my long lost sister! Do you talk a lot too? Mum was like us a lot. What's your name? Your name's Nudge right? Can I do your hair once we get on the road? My names Willa! You know, like Willow Smith? But I don't really like her hair like that. Plus I'm a lot older than her and everything. What are your powers? Oooh! Does Flare ever-" Willa rambled until I said, "Willa…NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SOCIAL HOUR!"

"Oh, yeah. Right. In a life and death situation. I'm on it hon." Willa said, tackling an Eraser as Penny threw a fire ball at one.

"Whoah…I think I'm in love…" Iggy said as Penny threw another one as she blew out the fire in her palms.

"Hehehe! I got this one!" Nola squealed, screaming really loud where all of us couldn't hear it, only the Erasers could- which hurt their ears and made them fall to the ground.

"Whoah! Can you teach me how to do that?!" Angel squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Ang- not the time right now, kiddo." I said, helping Willa out as I kicked an Eraser in the chest as they flew into a wall.

All of us were helping now- and believe me- fighting in a wedding dress and converse were NOT the best combination.

Me and Eli were fighting back to back, until I felt someone take me from my waist and put something cold to my head.

"Nobody move, and she doesn't get hurt." the devil himself said as he tightened his grip on me.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! Drama!**

**And who do you think would be better with Iggy- the pyro Penny, or the quiet one Emmie? Tell me what you think! Maybe I can make a poll ;)**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	29. Oh My Gosh

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated!**

**But…this is going to be one of the last chapters soon. This isn't the last…but it's close.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Just Fly

Chapter 28: Oh My Gosh…

Flare's POV

"Your really gonna pull this now, Daemon? We've won. It's over." I snarled at the man I use to love.

He chuckled as he said, "Little Prince Eli over there hasn't won you yet. I challenge Elijah to a fight. Right here…right now. Whoever wins, gets the girl."

"Eli…don't you dare-" I started, but Eli grabbed me and put me by the rest of the Flock and Penny, Nola, and Willa.

"Fine. And whoever looses…gets to kill them themselves." Eli said, smirking at him.

"Eli!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.

'I can't believe he's doing this. I never asked for this…' I said in my head.

'Trust him, Flare. He knows what he's doing.' Angel's voice echoed through my mind.

I looked at her and she smiled slightly up at me as I looked back at Eli.

'Please be ok, Eli.' I thought, biting my lip as they both started as I was forced to watch.

Eli tackled Daemon, but Daemon used a force field with his mind…I felt it for some reason.

I gasped and thought, 'I thought he didn't have any powers!'

'Flare! Eli's in trouble! I just noticed the necklace Daemon is wearing. Look at it really closely. Don't you recognize it?' Angel's voice frantically said in my head as I looked at it.

Oh my gosh…

* * *

**AN: What do you think it is? Tell me in a review!**

**Sorry it's so short :'(**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	30. The Red Tailed Fox

**AN: I hope you like this chapter! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

***I made up the name of the stone and stuff…haha :D I feel like such a geek***

* * *

Just Fly

Chapter 29: The Red Tailed Fox

Flare's POV

"T-The stone of Emreos." I stuttered.

"Yes, Flare. You remember this don't you. Care to explain to Eli what it is?" Daemon asked.

"It takes all of the powers of any mutant alive and takes it away from them and puts them into the stone to use for whoever is wearing it." I whispered, stunned at how he had gotten that.

"And do you know how I got it? I stole it from your mother and father…after I killed them." Daemon said evilly.

Now this, was new news.

"You WHAT." I barked at him.

I can't believe it…this couldn't have been true…I had parents?!

He laughed at me and said, "Yes. When you were a baby don't you remember the man in the black cloak? That was me…I'm immortal, Flare. Nobody can kill me."

I stood there stunned as he came over to me and stroked my cheek saying, "Oh poor poor, useless and clueless Flare. You could've been safe as well as your little friends if you had stayed with me. Our children would have been beautiful, just like you."

"Don't. Touch. Her." Eli snaped at Daemon as Daemon turned around and electrocuted Eli.

He fell to the ground in pain.

"Eli!" I screamed as Daemon held me back.

"Hm…you hate seeing this weekling in pain, don't you?" Daemon snickered as he used his mind to pick Eli up and smash him into a wall.

"NOOO!" I screamed, trying to go over to him but Daemon kept me in some sort of force field.

'Flare, I sence something in you…I think you have a new power! Something tells me that it's very powerful and can help Eli…just think really hard about Eli.' Angel's voice echoed through my head as I thought really hard about that boy- I thought of all of the moments we've had together so far.

When we first kissed…

When we first met…

Every…Single…Moment.

I felt something in my heart at that moment.

"W-What are you doing?!" Daemon asked, clueless.

I looked at myself and found myself glowing…actually GLOWING.

I suddenly knew what I had to do with this power.

I pointed at Eli and he suddenly was protected as well as the others.

Now it was just me and Daemon- it was like there was a force field around us two so that nobody could do anything to help me.

It was better that way.

I pointed at the stone and made it come to me and go around my neck.

Daemon was useless now…he had no powers other than turning into a stupid ass Eraser.

I smirked at him as he said, "How-how did you do that? What the hell is going on?!"

"I guess I got a new power." I said, looking up.

"OH MY GOD! FLARE! YOUR EYES ARE RED." Nudge screamed as I looked down and saw that I was growing a tail and claws.

"Oh my god…she's turning into…" Willa started as Penny finished with, "The Red Tailed Fox…the rarest mutant ever to walk on earth…and with the power of the force field which is the strongest power to consume. Also with the power of mind controling objects."

"Now…let's have some fun." I litterally growled as my voice changed as I pounced on Daemon.

* * *

**AN: CLIFHANGER!**

**Did you guys see that coming? ;)**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	31. Ignite The Light

**AN: I hope you like this chapter! GO FLARE! KICK HIS ASS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Just Fly

Chapter 31: Ignite The Light

Flare's POV

"Kick his ass, Flare!" Gazzy screamed pounding his chest.

"Gazzy! Language!" Max scolded as Gazzy just srugged his shoulders.

I punched Daemon in the face and broke his nose- he threw a punch at me but I quickly dodged it.

"Is that all you got pretty boy?" I growled as I kicked him in the side as he fell to the ground and he stopped talking for a minute.

And for that one second…I thought it was all over.

But oh…oh I was wrong.

He started laughing.

FUCKING. LAUGHING.

"Why are you laughing?" I growled, about to whip his ass when he stood up and I remembered…

The generation Eraser he was….he was unbeatable. I couldn't kill him.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE?!" I screamed at him and the room went quiet.

"Why? Just tell me the fuck why." I finally said, tears building up in my eyes.

He chuckled as he said, "Don't you see? I'm trying to make your life better. Eraser free. You wouldn't be hunted down every minute of your life if you just came with ME."

I thought for a minute and closed my eyes- letting a tear fall.

It fell to the ground and I felt something under me.

The ground…it was shaking.

I opened my eyes quickly as I noticed the piece of concrete I was standing on was rising up.

And I had fire burning in my hands and my hair was on fire.

"What the hell?" I thought, looking at my hands and touching my hair- but it never burned me.

I felt it in me…in my heart.

It was a burning passion.

I don't know what it was…but it felt good.

The power was unbelievable.

'Ignite the light, Flare. Let it take over.' I heard a voice say inside my head…but it wasn't my own thoughts or Angel…it was a demon's voice.

'I'm the Red Tailed Fox inside of you, Flare. Let's just call me your Fire Guardian Angel.' the voice chuckled as I looked down on the ground and noticed that there was a fox/wolf creature with fire fur and was as big as a car.

"W-What are you? Who are you?!" Daemon screamed at the fox/wolf creature.

"I'm Doku. And I'm your worst nightmare." I heard it say- in my mind AND in the real world.

I jumped down and stood next to the animal named Doku as he looked at me and smiled, nudging my hand.

I felt fire in my hand when I felt Doku…it felt like home.

"Get him." I said to Doku as we both attacked Daemon.

Doku bit Daemon's leg as Daemon screamed out in pain as I saw a knife over by Eli.

I looked at Eli and pleaded him to throw me the knife.

Eli gulped and picked it up- throwing it to me.

I caught it with ease as I walked over to Daemon.

I kneeled down by him and put the knife to his neck.

"Y-You don't want to do this, Flare. I can protect you!" Daemon pleaded for his life.

I chuckled as I said, "Too late."

And I did what I thought I'd never do to a human being…even to Daemon…

I killed him.

At least for now…

* * *

**AN: There was the (pretty much) last chapter!**

**There WILL be a little chapter next, like the epilogue. And if you guys want- a sequel (:**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	32. Epilouge

**AN: Here's the epilogue! I hope you like it (: I WILL be doing a sequel! I don't know how long it will take, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Just Fly

Chapter 32: Epilouge

Flare's POV

"Flare…you have to come with me. You're powers are too dangerous to be in this world and enviornment!" Doku argued with me as I was about to pull my hair out in frustration.

"I'm not leaving Eli. I just got him back and I will NOT loose him again. And I'm surely NOT leaving Angel and Gazzy." I stated, shaking my head.

"You don't have a choice Flare. You have to come live with me and the spirits that were like you in the past. They will teach you how to use your powers right and new moves." Doku told me, trying to get me to come with.

"No. I'm not going. You'll have to drag me away." I snapped at Doku as I turned around and crossed my arms across my chest.

I felt Doku disappear to somewhere as I sighed and sat down on the grass, putting my chin on my knees.

"Flare? Are you leaving us?" Angel asked in her small voice behind me.

"No baby, I'm not going anywhere." I turned around, trying to stay strong as my little sister cried into my shirt as I stroked her curly hair.

Gazzy came up to me and cried into my chest also as we sat there- like a family.

I felt someone kiss my neck lightly as I turned my head around, seeing Eli there- a sad look on his face.

"Ang, Gaz- can you guys go play with Nudge and Emmie? I gotta talk to Eli." I whispered into my siblings ears as they nodded and walked away sadly.

"You have to go." Eli finally said to me.

"No." I stated as my voice cracked, "I'm not leaving you, Ang, or Gazzy. I just got you back."

Eli hugged me from behind and I turned around, a tear slipping from my eyes- then another and another, until I was crying into Eli's chest.

He stroked my hair as he kissed my head to calm me down.

"I'm not leaving." I whispered again.

"You have to. For you- I'll take care of Angel and Gazzy. We'll see each other again someday. Don't worry." Eli said to me, lifting my chin up to look into my eyes.

His deep eyes pleaded to me to listen to him- to go.

I whimpered and finally agreed- nodding.

"For you." I whispered to him.

"Come, Flare. We must go." Doku told me in my head- and behind me.

I stood up slowly as Angel, Gazzy, and Emmie hugged me.

"I love you, Flare. I love you so much." Emmie said- the longest sentence she has ever said out loud to anyone.

"Emmie…" I trailed off, looking at the growing girl as she blushed and smiled slightly at me.

I kissed all of their heads and kissed Eli's cheek as everyone saw me leave.

'This won't be the last time. I see you.' I said in my head.

'Just fly, Flare. We love you.' Angel's voice said in my head as I flew away- farther from the flock.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! What did you guys think? And thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, etc. on this story- it means SOOOO much :')**

**Give me some ideas for the sequel! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	33. SEQUEL NEWS!

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that the sequel is out! It is called 'Girl on Fire'!**

**Go check it out! Love you guys! ^.^**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


End file.
